Sogni
by breerizzoli
Summary: My personal view of why Sabrina's Gone . Written in Italian


Disclaimer : this story is based on the characters that are Copyright Spelling-Goldberg Productions.  
It's meant for enjoyment purposes only, and I retain only the right to the plot, not the characters

My personal view on How Sabrina's gone.

Sabrina dopo anni passati presso l'Agenzia Townsend di Los Angeles, si trova ora al lavoro presso la sede di Washington sotto copertura.

Non poteva più restare, doveva andarsene per evitare di impazzire, e ne aveva parlato solo con Charlie, una sera.

Angelo – disse Charlie – capisco il tuo desiderio di cambiamento, ma non voglio perderti. Ho una sede a Washington, si occupa principalmente di consulenze per l'FBI, ma credo che comunque ti potresti ritagliare il tuo giusto spazio là. Anzi, c'è giusto un caso che mi è stato sottoposto ieri, si direi che ti calza a pennello. Quando vuoi, puoi cominciare infiltrandoti a Quantico. C'è una fuga di notizie e bisogna indagare tra gli agenti dell'Unità crimini informatici.

Sabrina accettò senza esitare, aveva bisogno di gettarsi a capofitto in un caso. Ma non lì, non in quella che era fino a pochi giorni prima la sua casa.

_Non dopo l'altro giorno_..

Un caso più difficile di altri, persone implicate nel traffico di organi umani. Tutto come al solito, finchè Kelly non si trovò ad essere vittima del traffico stesso. Lei e Kris erano arrivate appena in tempo, un attimo dopo e la loro amica dal cuore così dolce stava rischiando di perderlo, perdendo la vita con esso. Vedendola su quel tavolo operatorio, ad un passo da una morte certa, ebbe un effetto sconvolgente su di lei.

Quella immagine così forte le fece realizzare qualcosa di sconvolgente...

_Si era finalmente resa consapevole di provare per Kelly un sentimento più profondo della semplice amicizia _

Quindi, per paura di distruggere la loro amicizia, e capendo che il suo amore stava cominciando ad essere troppo evidente, decise di andare e mettere così distanza tra di Loro

Kelly una volta saputa la notizia della partenza di Sabrina, si sente stranamente colpita, molto più di quel che credeva.._ o voleva ammettere_

La tristezza e malinconia prende pian piano il posto del suo consueto buonumore, e vanamente Kris e Bosley cercano di consolare e distrarre una sempre più distante Kelly.

Una sera, a conclusione di un caso molto stressante, sulla strada di ritorno verso casa sua, Kelly si trova senza capirne il motivo davanti a casa di Sabrina.

_Oh Sabrina_ - una lacrima fece la sua comparsa sul volto di Kelly.

Rimase a guardare l'ultimo piano. Quella finestra da cui anni prima aveva sentito gridare Jill... _Oh, quella volta, ... credevo di morire al pensiero, oh_...

Improvvisamente, decise di scendere e di salire; forse entrando in casa sua avrebbe trovato qualcosa che l'avrebbe aiutata a capire il perchè della sua scelta.

Fortunatamente Smiley il portiere era ancora in piedi nonostante l'ora, e con una scusa sale in casa di Bree.

_Non sa il motivo, ma sa di dover salire._

Aperta la porta, Smiley la lascia da sola, tanto conoscendola, non è sorpresa di vederla, con o senza Sabrina, Kelly era di casa lì

Ora Kelly si trova sola in quella casa

Così silenziosa ..._senza Bree_ ...

_Senza la mia Bree_! Si sorprese a pensare

Si sedette sul divano

_Quante volte abbiamo passato la serata insieme a ridere e scherzare_ .. Ma ora non c'erano risate

Libri

Quanti libri

Criminologia,

Le grandi battaglie

Oh.. _Shakespeare_

_Buffo_, si fermò a pensare, con un sorriso dolce, _solo Bree può leggere __**contemporaneamente**__ Criminologia e Romeo e giulietta_

_Oh Bree, perchè sei andata via senza nemmeno salutarmi.._

Solo in quel momento si accorse di una piccola cornice... in un angolo. Invisibile a prima vista, ma perfettamente visibile dal punto in cui di solito Sabrina si sedeva la sera, su _quel_ divano.

Gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

Nella cornice, una foto di loro due, qualche anno prima, scattata alle Hawaii dopo la festa ..

_Oh Bree, tesoro, non lo reggi proprio l'alcool._

Il pollice delicatamente accarezzava il viso di Bree nella cornice.

Tante piccole tracce di Bree, del suo modo di essere, dei suoi pensieri. Kelly seguiva come in trance quelle piccole tracce, trovandosi infine nella sua stanza da letto.

Sulla poltrona davanti al suo letto, il suo pigiama, delicatamente appoggiato su di esso

Kelly prese il suo pigiama,e si sedette sul letto. Le mancava tanto la sua amica.. _Oh no, non sei solo un'amica..._.

_Oh Bree, mi manchi tanto..._

Pianse disperatamente, improvvisamente realizzando che l'amicizia forte e profonda aveva ormai completamente lasciato il posto all'amore.

Improvvisamente, sentì una mano sulla sua spalla.

_Kel,_

_Kel_

_Sono qui, sono qui_ - era la voce di Sabrina, tornata da Quantico quella sera, per un cambio di abiti e per passare un w.e. tranquillo a casa sua.

_Kel.. Che succede?_

Kelly la guardò, come avesse visto un fantasma...

_**Bree !**_ Le si tuffò fra le braccia con tale forza che entrambe si ritrovarono a terra

**_Non mi lasciare più Bree, non lasciarmi mai più_** - singhiozzando

_Io_... - Sabrina era stupita della reazione, un piccolo spiraglio di speranza illuminò il cuore di Sabrina

_Kel ... Io - _Kelly interruppe Sabrina - _oh Bree avevo tanta paura, temevo potesse accaderti qualcosa, so da Bosley che pericoli hai affrontato!_

_Se ti fosse accaduto qualcosa!_

**_Oh Kel, shhh_** - disse Sabrina, carezzando i suoi capelli -_ basta sono qui, ..._ _amore sono qui_ - Sabrina si ghiacciò all'istante... Ormai era fatta.. L'aveva confessato...

**_Kel io ti amo... Non ti lascerei mai amore. Credevo non ti importasse di me _**- Sabrina continuò, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime

**_Oh ..Bree ... Io credevo di impazzire senza di te... - _**Kelly rispose, singhiozzando.

... - Sabrina stava per rispondere, ma Kelly fu più veloce.

_**Sabrina Duncan non farmi mai più una cosa del genere**_ - iniziò

_**Mai più perchè... Eh si, anch'io ti amo...**_

_**Ti amo Bree**_..- Kelly continuò - _**Ti amo fin dal giorno in cui in Accademia prendesti le mie difese, contro quel cadetto grande due volte più di te**_

**_Tu vuoi farmi morire Sabrina Duncan .._**

Kel.. - iniziò Sabrina - **_Ma io credevo.. Credevo non provassi questo sentimento per me.._**

_Tu parli troppo Sabrina -_ E così dicendo, le si avvicinò e la baciò, lentamente.

Sabrina credette di aver toccato il paradiso.

**_Se questo è un sogno, pensò, non voglio più svegliarmi.._**


End file.
